Joe Kerr
| birth_place = Felton, Delaware | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Felton, Delaware | billed = | trainer = Sonny Deeds Muddy Waters | debut = September 5, 2009 | retired = }} Rob Falkenheimer (November 11, 1989), better known by the ring names Joe Kerr and Robbie Radke is an American professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career First State Championship Wrestling Kerr debuted in 1CW as Joe Kerr, a character inspired by The Joker, complete with facepaint. He would go on to team with Travis Banks as the Leaders of the New School. Leaders of the New School would become the 1CW Tag Team Champions, though only for 1 minute and 38 seconds, as the Hot Lanta Hustlers immediately cashed in their rematch clause and attacked from behind. On August 29, 2015 Joe Kerr resigned from 1CW. Maryland Championship Wrestling (2015) In October 2015, Leaders of the New School debuted in Maryland Championship Wrestling, competing against longtime rivals The Hot Lanta Hustlers and Billy Bingo. Travis Banks was seemingly lured away from the match by Billy Bingo, leaving Kerr to fend for himself. Banks would go on to state that he was attacked backstage and couldn't come back out to Kerr's aid. However, a month later at Power ProWrestling's Toys for Tots show, Travis Banks turned on Joe Kerr mid-match and joined Billy Bingo's B.E.A. 302 Pro Wrestling (2016-2017) Kerr debuted in 302 Pro Wrestling on February 6, 2016. He main evented 302's first show ever, defeating Travis Banks in a street fight. After that, he began setting his sights on the 302 Pro Wrestling Cruiserweight Championship. After winning the right to be the #1 seed in a tournament to crown the inaugural champion, he would later lose the #1 seed to Ricky Reyes. On September 3, 2016, Joe Kerr won the tournament, defeating Ty Awesome in the finals to become the first ever 302 Pro Wrestling Cruiserweight Champion. Dynamite Championship Wrestling (2016-present) Kerr appeared in Dynamite Championship Wrestling in 2016. Following a match with Zac Conner that resulted in the "death" of Joe Kerr, Radke began appearing as Robbie Radke, a millennial gimmick. At MoodSwing 2018, Radke defeated Eric Martin to win the DCW Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Last Laugh'' (Frog Splash) **''The Mood Killer'' (Running lariat) *'Signature moves' **''Callback'' (Tiger feint kick) **''One Bad Day'' (Spinning bulldog) **''Flying Chuckle'' (Springboard roundhouse kick) **Running single-leg high knee ***''Usually following running double high knees in the corner an running double knees in the seated corner'' **Double stomp to opponent draped across corner ropes **Diving crossbody *'Tag teams and stables' :*Leaders of the New School with Travis Banks *'Entrance themes' **"The Strangest Stranger" by Get Scared **"Bap U" by Party Favor (As part of Leaders of the New School) **'"Bap U (Not Sorry Remix)" by Party Favor' Championships and accomplishments *'302 Pro Wrestling' :*302 Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Dynamite Championship Wrestling' :*DCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Zac Conner (1) *'Dynamite Championship Wrestling' :*DCW Championship (1 time, current) *'First State Championship Wrestling' :*1CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Travis Banks (1) See also *Joe Kerr's event history External links * Profile * Profile * Official Facebook profile Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling current roster Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1989 births Category:Delaware wrestlers Category:First State Championship Wrestling alumni Category:302 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:2009 debuts